


Humans vs. Gems: Multiplayer (Video Game Idea)

by InfernoMan



Series: Humans vs. Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: I have created a unique video game idea for Steven Universe fans to enjoy. Come check it out.
Series: Humans vs. Gems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Humans vs. Gems: Multiplayer (Video Game Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> I understand this game will never become a real thing, it's just a idea that should be explored. Just take a look at it.

If you read the title, you should know what this game is about. It's about humans and gems engaging in battle. It has a Call of Duty feel to it, but there are some things that make it different. Here's how the game works.

///// Menu /////

When you go into the game, it will start with a cutscene. The cutscene shows a U.S. marine and a elite gem walking towards each other in a battlefield. The marine is armed with a assault rifle and the elite is armed with a long sword. They then start running at each other. Before they could clash, they stop in motion and the title "Humans vs. Gems: Multiplayer" appears between them. Under the title appears your options: Online, Local, Options, Store. The store shows the characters, skins, weapons and maps you can buy. Options let's you modify the game when it comes to brightness, sensitivity, audio, button layout and much more. Local is where you can play offline with your friends, but you still activate bots. Online is where you can play online with people across the world. Now that the menu is done, let's move on to the lobby.

///// Lobby ///// 

When you click on either Online or Local, it brings you to the Lobby. The Lobby is where you set up the game and where the players join. On the left side of the screen, it gives you your options for the game: Start Match, Map, Game Mode, Create a Class, and Scorestreaks. The right side of the screen shows the players that have joined the lobby. Player count for Online goes up to 12, 6 on each team. Player count for Local goes up to 4, 2 on each team. Now that you know what's in the Lobby, let's go through it.

//// Map /////

When you click on Map, it gives you locations of places where you can battle. Beach City, Empire City, Prime kindergarten, Beta kindergarten, Jungle Moon, Upsilon-9, Klavius-7, and many more maps. You could also buy maps in the online store. Each map has a different size, some are small and some are big. The maps are all good for close and ranged combat, and they're good for exploring their unique characteristics. 

///// Game Mode /////

When you click on Game Mode, it shows you the many ways to battle your opponents. There's Team Deathmatch, Free-For-All, Capture the Flag, Kill confirmed, Search & Destroy, and Hardpoint.

Team Deathmatch is where the human team and the gem team fight each other until the time runs out. Whoever gets the most points wins the match.

Free-For-All is where there are no teams and you have to fight for yourself. Defeat every human and gem in the match. Whoever gets most points before time runs out will win.

Capture the Flag is where you need to capture the enemy flag and bring it back to your base. Humans will need to capture the gem flag and gems will need to capture the human flag. The human flag has earth on it while the gem flag has the diamond symbols on it. Whoever captures the most flags will win the game.

Kill confirmed is like Team Deathmatch but you actually have to confirm your kills/shatters. If you're on the human side, you need to collect gem shards to earn points. If you're on the gem side, you need to collect the human dogtags to get points. Whoever gets the most points wins the game.

Search & Destroy is where there are two injectors in the battlefield. If you're on the human side, you're job is to destroy the injectors with a bomb and make sure the gems don't stop you. If you're on the gem side, you're job is to protect the injectors from the humans. If the bomb has been planted, defuse it before it explodes. No respawning. 

Hardpoint is where there is a neutral area in the map to be captured. Capture and hold it to gain points. Whoever gets most points will win.

///// Create a Class /////

Create a Class is where you can design the humans and gems that you want to play as, it's also where you pick your weapons and equipment. You get to have 5 human classes and 5 gem classes. As you rank up, you get to unlock more things to use in your classes: characters, weapons, equipment, and more.

When it comes to humans, your weapons consist of a variety of guns: assault rifles, sub-machine guns, light-machine guns, shotguns, snipers, pistols and rocket-launchers. Your throwables will be grenades, sticky bombs, C4s, flashbacks, concussions, throwing knive and EMP grenades. Humans also have a variety of perks that will help them against gems. Hardline helps earn scorestreaks faster, Blind eye will help you not get detected by gem air support, Cold-Blooded helps you not get detected by gem scanners, Scavenger helps you replenish your ammo and equipment, Dead Silence helps you move silently, and flat jacket protects you from gem explosives. Humans can only have 3 perks per class. You also get to put on a face paint that you wish to wear. You unlock different types of human costumes as you rank up. You start with regular suits at first, but over time as you rank up, you get to costumize how you wish to appear in the battlefield. You can also buy costumes online.

When it comes to gems, your weapons consist of many gem weapons: Swords, Spears, Axes, Long-Swords, Maces, Whips and more. Your throwables will be Throwing spears, Throwing knives, Fire Salts and other kinds. Gems will also have perks to use in battle. Perks like Quartz Power will make you take less explosive damage from humans, Star Reacher helps you jump higher, Peridot Brain helps you detect human equipment, Swordplay makes your swings faster, Quartz Stomp makes it where when you land after jumping, you make the ground shake, making nearby humans take minor damage, and Jasper Strength makes it where you flinch less when shot. You can only have 3 perks per class. You get to choose where your gemstone is located. You unlock different types of gem costumes and gem types as you rank up. You get to play as a amethyst, Jasper, ruby, lapis, peridot, agate, Bismuth, Emerald and a Hessonite. You could also buy gems to play as in the store.

///// Scorestreaks /////

Scorestreaks is where you get to use certain things in the battlefield. You only get to choose 3 Scorestreaks. You unlock them when you earn enough points. 

Human Scorestreaks consist of:

Spy Plane: A plane that shows gems on the mini-map.

Rc-xd: remote controlled car with explosives strapped.

Care package: a crate containing a random scorestreak.

Counter-spy plane: Temporary disables gem mini-maps.

Hellstorm missile: remote controlled missile.

Lightning strike: coordinated missile strikes on three locations.

Sentry-gun: automated sentry gun.

Gem-destabilizer: A new scorestreak that allows humans to use a gem destabilizer for a limited time.

Mini-gun: your own personal handheld mini-gun.

Attack-Helicopter: a helicopter that attacks gems for a limited time.

K-9 unit: Attack dogs that hunt down gems.

Gem Scorestreaks consist of:

Lapis-searcher: A lapis flies around and searches for humans. Similar to spy-plane. 

Attack-drone: a remote controlled drone that you can use to attack humans.

Power Package: airdrop a random Scorestreak to use.

Lapis-hacker: a lapis who flies around disabling human mini-maps. Similar to counter-spy plane.

Personal-Pearl: A pearl who assists you in combat for a limited time. 

Prism: A prism that assists you in any way you wish for a limited time.

Red-eye: A orbiting Red-Eye that will attack humans for a limited time.

Sun-incinerator: A small ship that will shoot in any direction you wish. Choose carefully. 

Destiny-destroyer: A huge gem warship that shoots rockets at humans for a limited time.

Corrupted gem swarm: A army of corrupted gems will attack the humans for a limited time.

Diamond call: A Diamond of your choice will join you in battle for a limited time.

Now that the lobby had been looked at, let's get into the gameplay.

//// Gameplay /////

Playing as a human can be a scary experience, people who play as gems will charge at you with their melee weapons and alien technology. But if you're not afraid and know how gems work, it shouldn't be a problem. Your guns have different stats for damage, recoil, Fire rate, accuracy and range. So make sure you're using the right gun for the job. But if you're a daredevil and like to use any weapon, that's your choice. When gems are blocking your shots with their weapons, aim for their legs. When gems use their weapons on you, they will hurt you depending on their damage ratings. If you wish to avoid getting hit, try to dodge or slide. Use your guns to shoot down lapis searchers or hackers. Use your guns or rocket-launchers to shoot down Red-eyes, incinerators, or Destiny-destroyers. When it comes to diamonds and pearls, be careful. A pearl's spear can do extreme damage. Shoot her gemstone to easily defeat her. When it comes to the diamonds, their attacks can instantly annihilate you. When they shoot at you, make sure to dodge or slide just in time. Shoot their gemstones to make them retreat from the match.  
Shoot corrupted gems to make them poof. Prisms can't be destroyed, but attack-drones can. If a elite gem knocks you down and tries to stab you, quickly press the attack button to push her sword away and Stab her with your knife. In summarization, Playing as a human can be fun but also daring.

Playing as a gem can be very fun, you get to use very wacky but useful items. But that doesn't mean you have nothing to worry about. People who play as humans have equipment that can in fact cause trouble. When human players shoot you, they will hurt you depending on their damage ratings. If you wish to avoid gunfire, run quickly or jump away. But if you're like a gem and you're not afraid of organics, engage in combat and prove your not defective. Use blasters to shoot down planes and helicopters. When a rc-xd drives towards you, run away do the blast doesn't shatter you. When a human is armed with a destabilizer, run away so the human doesn't poof you. Or if you're not afraid, fight the human and risk your life. When K-9 dogs show up, quickly slice them or run away so they don't rip your gemstone apart. In summarization, in order to win as a gem, you gotta be like a gem.

///// Teams & Announcers /////

There are a total amount of 6 teams, 3 human teams and 3 gem teams. The team that you join depends on the map, but you can edit the rules where you can join any team.

The human teams are:  
U.S. marines/Japanese Armed Forces/South African Army

The gem teams are:

Blue diamond's court/Yellow diamond's court/White diamond's court

Every team has an announcer that gives you a command and let's you know when a certain event has happened. You will hear their voices when you start a match and as you play. 

Here's what the human announcers will say when it comes to the game mode:

"Team Deathmatch....show the gems who this planet belongs to."

"Free-For-All...take down the gems and the traitors."

"Capture the flag.....take the gem flag and bring it back to base."

"Kill confirmed....confirm the shatters by taking the shards."

"Search & Destroy....eliminate the injectors."

"Hardpoint...hold your position as long as you can."

Here's what human announcers will say when it comes to gems Scorestreaks.

"There's a lapis searcher in the air, take her out."

"Enemy attack drone inbound."

"Enemy Power Package inbound."

"Lapis-hacker inbound, bring her down."

"One of the gems are bringing out a pearl."

"A prism is in the field, watch out."

"Enemy Red-eye above."

"Enemy sun-incinerator inbound"

"Enemy Destiny destroyer inbound, get to cover."

"Enemy corrupted gem swarm inbound."

"A diamond is coming, prepare yourselves."

Here's what the human announcers will say when you win, draw or lose.

"Great job team, head back to base."

"We sure showed them, good job."

"That was a close one, you did great."

"Stand down, it's a draw."

"We lost, head back to base."

"They won the match, get outta there."

"What are we? Recruits?"

Now for the gem announcers. Since its the diamonds courts, the diamonds will be the announcers. Each diamond will announce differently.

Here are Blue diamond's announcements.

"Team Deathmatch...kill the humans that resist us."

"Free-For-All....annihilate your enemies."

"Capture the flag...capture the human flag, it's Pink's legacy."

"Kill confirmed...bring me their...dogtags."

"Search & Destroy...don't let the humans stop production."

"Hardpoint...hold your positions."

"It's a spy plane, take it down."

"They brought out their rc-xd."

"Human care package inbound."

"Your star maps have been deactivated."

"Human hellstorm missile, take cover."

"Human lightning strike, run for it."

"Enemy sentry gun, destroy it!"

"The humans have a destabilizer! Watch out!"

"They have what they call...a minigun."

"They have air support, get rid of it!"

"Be advised, they have sent animals to do their work."

"Lapis searcher inbound."

"Lapis hacker inbound."

"Your power package shall arrive soon."

"Your pearl will arrive shortly."

"Sending in a red-eye."

"Your sun-incinerator is at your command."

"Your destiny destroyer is on the way."

"The corrupted gems are coming."

"Be advised, yellow diamond is joining the match."

"Be advised, white diamond is joining the match."

"I shall arrive momentarily."

"The humans injured me, I have to leave."

"You've done good, head back to the ships."

"Those humans should've surrendered."

"We scared them off, well done."

"A draw!? Outrageous!!"

"I don't tolerate failure."

"This is unacceptable!"

"I assumed you were off-color."

Here are yellow diamond's announcements.

"Team Deathmatch...slaughter those organics."

"Free-For-All...you know what to do."

"Capture the flag...bring their flag here, for blue's sake."

"Kill confirmed...bring their dogtags to me."

"Search & Destroy....defend the injectors!"

"Hardpoint...hold your ground."

"There's a spy plane in the air, get rid of it."

"The humans have a....rc-xd."

"They have a care package inbound."

"Counter-spy plane! Your star maps are down!"

"Hellstorm missile? What a weak name."

"Lightning strike? How do they have lightning?"

"Sentry gun? There more advanced than I thought."

"Wait...how did they get a destabilizer?"

"They have a mini-gun, I'm not sure if it's dangerous."

"They have air support?!"

"They're sending canines to shatter you? Are they serious?"

"I've sent your lapis to find the humans."

"Your lapis-hacker should help."

"I'm sending your power package now."

"Your pearl shall come to assist you."

"They can't survive a red-eye."

"Your sun incinerator? Good thinking."

"Your destiny destroyer shall definitely help."

"I'm sending corrupted gems to your location."

"Be advised, blue diamond is joining the fight."

"Be advised, white diamond is joining the fight."

"Tell your allies I'm coming to fight."

"They've cracked me! I must retreat!"

"Well done, you shall be rewarded with a pearl."

"Great work, head back to the ships."

"They should know their place by now."

"I never thought we would get a draw."

"What do you mean the organics won?"

"Who's responsible for this?!"

"I don't think you can redeem yourself."

Here are white diamond's announcements.

"Team Deathmatch...no one will defy my authority."

"Free-For-All....my enemies are everywhere."

"Capture the flag...bring me their flag, I must observe it."

"Kill confirmed....bring me their so called...dogtags."

"Search & Destroy...gem production must continue."

"Hardpoint...stand your ground against the humans."

"Get rid of that spy plane."

"The humans have sent a rc-xd."

"Care package? How cute."

"Counter-spy plane? Get rid of it!"

"Hellstorm missile? We can do better."

"Lightning strike incoming."

"A sentry gun? Well what do you know."

"Okay...which one of you gave the human a destabilizer?"

"Mini-gun? Sounds weak."

"They have air support? And none of you told me?"

"K-9 unit? What is that?"

"Lapis searcher on the way."

"This lapis hacker will bring them down."

"I guess you deserve a power package."

"A pearl is being sent to you."

"This red-eye will do nicely."

"You want your sun incinerator? Very well."

"Your destiny destroyer will make them suffer."

"Let's put these gems to the test, shall we?"

"Be advised, yellow diamond shall join you."

"Be advised, blue diamond shall join you."

"Allow me to show you how it's done."

"I can't fight anymore...take over for me."

"Well done my humble gems."

"This is perfect...just perfect."

"My light will shine through those organics."

"A draw?! In a war?!?"

"I should have you all shattered."

"That's it, I'm taking your pearl."

"What did I say about Losing?"

///// Summarization /////

This could be a very fun game to play with others. It's full of exciting action and fun gameplay. Makes you wonder if a game like this will ever be created.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Is it a interesting idea? Is it bland? Does it need something added? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
